1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eye-lens device and, in particular, to a eye-lens device which has at least one lens fixed by magnetic attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pair of eyeglasses mainly include a frame and two temples respectively pivoted on two sides of the frame. The frame includes two rims, and the inner edge of each of the rims has a slot to hold the corresponding lens. Accordingly, the sidewalls of the slot can block the lenses to prevent them from leaving the frame. In this case, however, the lens needs to be hard pressed into the slot to be fixed to the frame although the frame is a little flexible. In addition, the user's improper assembling might cause the lens or frame to be broken or easily scratched.